Secrets A Maxwell Keeps
by Xantall of the Farwood
Summary: The boys are assigned to see if a college is being run by OZ but something is wrong with Duo. He needs to play a girl on this mission. As the days go by Heero and the other notice strange things about Duo. Finally Duo tells his secret.
1. Morning with a Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

**Chapter One: ****Morning With A Mission**

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

* * *

"Ten after six. Someone should get Duo up." Quatre said softly drinking his coffee. 

He glanced around at the two other guys sitting at the table. Heero wouldn't even look up at him from the paper. Trowa shook his head once and that was the end of it. Wufie stepped into the kitchen and reached out for the coffee. Quatre smiled. 

"Wufie seeing that you are already up. Would you mind goining to get Duo up?" 

Wufie turned quickly almost ready to protest but he caught a glare from Heero and Trowa. He knew they weren't in the mood to have to drag him up there and make him. Wufie slamed his cup down and growled about it being an injustice for him a great warrior to have to wake up Duo. 

Quatre smiled behind his coffee cup. He was just glad he didn't have to get Duo up. Lately Duo has been acting weird. He seamed to be hinding something and very protective of his private business. His room door was always locked. Quatre use to just open Duo's door and let light in and he would be up. That changed. It made Quatre uneasy. Wufie stromed up the steps and pounded on Duo's door. 

"Maxwell!" He yelled. 

"What?!" snapped the voice from inside the door. 

"Get Out here now! We want to get the meeting started." 

"Now's not a good time Wu-man!" 

Wufie grumbled to himself and pressed and ear to the door. He could hear Duo running around in the room. It sounded like he had a limp. Suddenly the footsteps stopped and the door was pulled open. Wufie regained his balance and looked at smiling the face of Duo. He cocked his head to the side. Duo raised an eyebrow. 

"What?" He said half whining. 

"Are you wearing eyeliner?" Wufie asked. 

Duo's smile dropped. "No!" He snapped. 

"Well it looks like you are." 

He leaned back into his room and looked in to the mirror. Quickly he rubbed his eyes and loked back at Wufie. He had his normal smile back on. 

"Better Wu-man?" Duo asked. 

"Do I look like I care?" Wufie growled walking away. 

Duo stuck out his tounge out at him. Shutting his door Duo locked it behind himself. It was normal now for him to do it. Duo stopped and glanced in a mirror. He fixed his bangs and ran after Wufie. Running down the stairs he slid into the kitchen. 

Duo pulled on his shirt as he walked over to the coffee pot. Heero watched Duo out of the corner of his eye. The Maxwell grabbed a cup from the shelf and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sugar was the next thing he grabbed. Heero saw him just pour the sugar in not even looking at it. Duo picked up the coffee cup and set down the sugar. 

"Now that were all here." Heero looked back at Quatre. "I guess I should tell you that we have been assigned to a mission." Quatre said. 

A coffee cup fell to the floor and smashed. Heero turned his gaze back to Duo. Trowa turned slightly to look at Maxwell. Wufie glanced up. Duo's face was struck in shock as his arms hung by his side. Quatre quickly stood up and ran over to Duo. He shook the other pilots shoulder. 

"Are you ok Duo?" 

Duo shook his head and then looked at Quatre. He nodded and turned around to grab a towel. Duo knelt down to clean up the mess. Heero raised an eyebrow. He watched Duo clean up the mess as Quatre explained the mission. 

"It's been reported that a college campus is being used as a base for Oz. We have to get in there and check it out. If it's true we are to take it out." Quatre said softly. 

Duo glanced up. Heero could see some fear in Maxwell's eyes. He shook his head. He knew something was strange with Duo but couldn't figure out what. Noramly Duo would be happy to get out and do what he does best. Now he just seamed slightly scared. Duo stood and dumpped the shards of the cup into the trash with the towel. 

"So what if some of the students there aren't Oz soliders?" Duo asked looking over his shoulder. 

"That's not our consern. They get in the way or are still there when it blows is their own fault." Heero said drinking his coffee. 

Heero turned and looked at Duo. They caught each others eyes. Heero's eyes were cold and determed but Duo's were soft and begging. Heero turned away and Duo nodded. He looked out the window. 

_'This isn't going to work. I have to get out of this.'_ Duo thought rubbing his left arm. 

_'What's wrong with you Duo?'_ Heero thought looking at Duo from the corner of his eye.

* * *

A/N: What did ya think? Hope you like it so far. 


	2. Travling with Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

****

**Chapter Two: Travling with Duo**

****

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

* * *

Duo sat in the car pouting. He had his arms crossed over his crest. His legs were up on the dashboard. In the few hours it took to pack Quatre had told Duo that he would have to play a girl for this mission. He had tried to argue out of it but Heero said that he was the only one that looked enough like a girl to really pass as one. Duo glanced down at his clevege. Glancing in the mirror he half smiled. 

"I have to admit Quatre did a good job with the make-up." Duo said softly leaning back. 

Heero glanced at the car as he came down the steps. He could still see Duo sitting in the car. The Maxwell hadn't moved in hours. Quatre had one of his sisters pack the things Duo would need to look like a girl. Heero began to wonder if Duo could act like a girl. He shook his head. _'Why am I thinking so much about Duo being a girl?'_

Duo spotted Heero out of the corner of his eye. They were sharing a car like Quatre and Trowa while Wufie dove himself. The others had left early in the morning. The perfect soldier tossed his stuff into the back of the car and sat down in the driver seat. He glanced over Duo as the car turned over. 

"You should act more like a girl." Heero said calmly. 

"I'm not going to untill I have to." He snapped pouting more. 

Heero sighed and the car began to move. It was going to be a long ride. He didn't talk much and Duo wasn't in the best of moods to do all the talking. Heero kept looking at the sleeping Maxwell as they drove to the college. that morning Duo had been fighting about going. Finally Heero hit him to make him shut up. _'Maybe I hit him a little harder then needed.'_ Heero thought looking at the bruise on Duo's cheek. He reached out and almost touched his face. 

"Please don't hit me Heero." Duo whimpered covering his face. 

Heero pulled his hand back and placed it on the wheel. He sighed and watched Maxwell the next few hours. 

They wouldn't get to the college until tomorrow so Heero pulled over to get some gas. He softly shook Duo's shoulder. Maxwell yawned and streached. Rubbing his eyes he looked at Heero. 

"Are we there?" 

"No I just thought you might need something to eat. I mean you missed breakfast and we didn't stop for lunch." 

"You know." Duo looked at his stomach. "I could use something to eat." His stomach growled. 

Duo smiled but Heero was gone. He mentaly kicked himself. Stumbling out of the car he streached. As Duo walked into the store someone smacked his back side. Turning he was ready to kill someone. Three boys his age smiled at him. It suddenly came back to Duo. He was a girl for now. Blush covered his cheeks before he ran inside. 

Heero finished paying for the gas and was waiting next to the car looking for Duo. He suddenly heard Duo yell. Running towards where it came from he saw Duo leaning against a wall. He was holding his already bruised cheek. A bag lay on the ground just a head of the feet of three boys. 

"You bitch! You're going to pay for kicking me." A boy snapped holding his side. 

"Duo, get over here!" 

Duo looked past the boys to Heero. A smile crossed his face. One boy turned and glared at Heero. "We found her first so just GET!" He growled. 

Heero pulled his gun from the back of his pants and pulled back the hammer. The boy raised his hands. The others joined him when they saw the gun. "Duo get over here." Duo grabbed the bag and ran over to Heero's side. He put his hand on Duo's hip. Maxwell froze but Heero made him move back to the car. 

As they were heading down the road Duo kept looking at Heero. _'Why did he put his arm around me. I mean I didn't bother me but Why did he?'_ Duo drank from his soda. The sun was begining to set and the Red sun cast a glow across Heero. Duo swallowed. 

"What?" 

Duo jumped He hadn't expected Heero to say anything. "I...I was just wondering why you put your arm around me?" 

"Duo." His voice was so warm not cold like normal. "You and I are to be boyfriend and girlfriend on this mission. So I figured I'd give them that impression." _'I also wanted to make sure you could stand. Your knees looked like they were going to give out.' _Heero added to himself. "So you better get use to it. We have to convince the campus of that fact as well." 

"Ok Heero." He said leaning on the door. 

The other's were ahead of they. Heero pulled off the road and turned off the car. Duo looked over at him. He got out of the car and Duo slid over. Nothing important they were just switching drivers. As soon as Heero was in Duo turned the key and they took off again.

* * *

A/N: Yes there is a hint of yaoi but you'll have to put up with it for just a little. I promise you there is a big suprise for you at the end.


	3. College Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

****

**Chapter Three: College Days**

****

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

Duo could see the top of the college. He didn't want to do this. It was going to kill him Softly he shook Heero awake.Those blue eyes opened. Still full of sleep he looked at Duo. 

"We there?" 

"Basicly." Duo mumbled looking ahead never at the perfect solider. 

He was gripping the stearing wheel tightly. Too tightly his knuckles were turning white. Heero looked over the polit of Deathscythe. Something was different. Duo seamed scared. 

"Duo Pull over." 

"Almost there, Heero" 

"Just do it Maxwell and Shut up!" Duo nodded and pulled over. He put the car in park. "Listen Duo you have to relax. This is going to be strange for all of us. You also have to remember you're a girl and that you're my girlfriend. Just remember to act like it, alright?" 

Duo nodded. It seamed the roles were switched. Heero was doing most of the talking. Duo had fallen scilent. Starting up the car He glanced over at Heero. His eyes were cold and warning. They found a parking space and headed for admissation. 

Quatre saw the two of them coming up the steps. He smiled and opened the door. "It took you two long enough." His smile faded as he looked over Duo. The bruise on his face was bigger and a deeper color. The way he held himself it looked like he wasn't felling all to well. "Duo you alright?" 

Duo's head snapped up and he smiled his normal goofy smile. "Sure why wouldn't I be Q? So where do we sign in?" He wanted to get off that subject as soon as he could. 

"Down the hall and to the left. Wufie and Trowa are already down there." The three of them headed down the hall. Duo carried his two suitcases as Heero carried his own. Quatre opened the door for them. "Over there." He said pointing to a woman behind a desk. 

"Hello I'm Donna Maxwell." 

The woman looked up and smiled. "Miss. Maxwell you are in the Jackson House, room one twenty-one. And you are?" She looked at Heero. 

"Heero Yuy." 

"Ah yes, Mr. Yuy. Black house room five sixty-seven." 

"Thanks." Duo said following the others out the door. 

Duo found his way to where he was going to spend the next few weeks. He stopped out side of room 121. Unlocking the door he stepped back. There was pink and baby blue every where. He shivered and stepped inside. The door slamed behind him. He hadn't shut it. Duo spun on his heels. 

"You must be my new room mate!" A girl said basicly in his face. 

"Yep that's me. Donna!" Duo said smiling. _'Might as well put on an act.'_ He thought checking out the room. "So which is mine?" 

"That one there Donna." 

Duo tossed his stuff on to the bed and looked over the girl. She was a dyed blond, her roots were showing. Contacts made her eyes blue. Contact solution, for colored contacts, was on the desk. She wore jeans and shirts a size to small. and they were bright and really girly colors. "What's your name?" 

"Jenny Turner." 

"Nice to meet you Jenny but I have to go. I need to see someone." 

They had decided to meet in the lunch room after they had gotten their stuff in their rooms. Duo sat alone waiting for the others to come. Quatre was the first one he saw. The others were behind him. 

"So what do we do from here?" Duo asked as they all sat down. Herro had sat next to him. 

"We wait untill someone slips up or says something about Oz." Quatre said as Duo begain to look around. 

He seamed out of it. Distracted by something. Duo was about to say something when some when yelled out. 

"Donna!" Duo winced. "Donna who are your friends?" Jenny asked running over waving. 

"Guys this is my room mate Jenny. Jenny this is Quatre, Wufie, Trowa and Heero." Duo said pointing to them in retrospect. 

Jenny wrapped an arm around Duo's arm. "Come on we need to go join sororities." She puled Duo up and way. The others just watched as Duo Looked at them pleading. 

"Should someone go save him?" Quatre asked. 

No one moved.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? I'm working on it bit by bit.


	4. Lies and Suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

****

**Chapter Four: Lies and suspicions**

****

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

Duo slumped against his bed. It was weird having to go to classes. It was also boring him to death. He needed to get out. To just be free again. He turned his attention to the window. The leaves were begining to fall. _The seasons are changing._ He stood and walked over to the open window. _It smells nice out there. Damn it! I never should have agreed to this._

The phone rang. 

"Hello?" Duo mumbled into the revicer. 

"We need to talk." 

Duo froze. The voice was different but he knew it. His eyes narrowed. "Where?" 

"Look out your window." He did. "See thesouth corner of north campus near the forest." Duo only nodded. He knew the caller was watching him. "Good. Be there in ten minutes." 

"Right." The caller hung up. 

Duo staired out the window for a little longer. He stopped someone in the shadows. Setting the phone back in place he pulled on his jacket. Duo stopped shot of opening the door. Something didn't feel right.Grabbing the doorknob he threw open the door. 

Jenny Turner, Duo's roommate for the past month fell to the floor. Duo stepped back suprised _She had been listening. I wonder did Oz catch on and...._ He watched her moan and rubb her head. A smile crossed his face. _No way. Jenny's not smart enough to trust with any thing impoerant._

"What were you doing?" 

Jenny looked up at her roommate. The strange Donna Maxwell. "Nothing Donna. I was just looking for.....For my contact." 

Duo laughed under his breath. _Your such a bad liar. Both your eyes are still blue. Play clueless._ "Really? Do you need any help?" 

"No it's ok." Jenny stood up and brushed herself off. "You going somewhere?" She asked looking over Duo. 

"Just for a walk." Then he left. Not giving her a chance to ask to come along. 

Jenny watched Duo walk away from the dorm rooms. She wrinkled her nose. _Damn, I hate the fall._ Picking up the phone she dialed a number. 

"Yes this is Jenny. Donna just left. Looks like she's heading towards North Campus." Hanging up Jenny turned and looked at her side of the room and wrinkled her nose again. _God I hate pink._ She turned towards Duo's stuff. _Let's see what Donna has that she's not telling._ Jenny began to look through Duo's things. 

Duo stopped near the building and leaned against the wall. His head was dropped and his foot was propped against the wall. He tucked his hands in his pocket. A figure cloaked in shadows stood on the other side of the corner. 

"How's it going?" The figure said. 

"You know I hate being trapped in one spot." 

"I have bad news." 

"I'm listening." Duo watched as people walked by. 

"I can't take back the life right now." 

"What?" He jerked his head to the side then back towards the campus. "Why? The deal was two months. 

"I have no clue what's going on. I just can't jump in mid mission. Also, I wanted to tell you that your roommate isn't what she seams." 

"I figured as much. She's been searching though my stuff, anytime she's there alone. You promised I could leave in two months." 

"I'm sorry but I had now idea of a mission of this importance comming up." 

Duo pushed himself off the wall and sighed. He started to walk away. "Tell Hilde I said hi, will ya?" 

"Sure." 

"Later Maxwell." They said at the same time walking away from each other. 

Jenny was having a fit. _Donna has to be hiding something._ Footsteps echoed though the empty halls. Jenny looked up then around the room was a mess._Damn!_

Duo stopped short and listened though the door. He smiled. Jenny was tring to put everthing away quickly. Duo decided to tease her a little. He knocked on the door. 

"Hey Jenny could you unlock the door. I forgot my key." 

_That gives me some more time._ "Hold on Donna." Jenny yelled. 

Duo took the key from his pocket. Spilling it in the keyhole he unlocked the door. "Hey look I found it." He said walking in. 

Jenny dropped everything and dove on her bed. "Really that's so nice." 

"I see you found your contact." Duo said with a knowing smile. 

"My contact?" Jenny thought for a second. It finally hit her. "No I didn't I just got my extras untill I do." 

"Oh so are your eyes naruraly blue or is that the color of the contacts." 

"Well I...." Then it hit Jenny. _Damn she knows I didin't loose my contact before. Then why did she play along?"_ Jenny smiled at Duo and laid down. "Better get some sleep. Have a latin class tomorrow." 

"Yeah." Duo turned off the lights and laid down in his own bed.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it took so long for chapter four. I was just fighting with my floppy disk. I wouldn't let me open the file to finish the chapter. I'll try to updat from now on every sunday. C-Ya's all later.


	5. Posion

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. 

Author's Note: I'm so happy. People like the story!!!! Just a fair warning this chapter deals with yaoi.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

****

**Chapter Five: Posion**

****

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

Two weeks had passed from the time Duo had met with the shadowed figure. in that time he and Jenny had all most killed each other. He knew all about her. She was one of the students working for OZ. Still they clamed down and talked it out. Friends again. He didn't think Jenny knew anything about him. Next there was Heero. He and Duo were to act as a couple but Heero couldn't do it. Finnaly Duo had gotten on his nerves enought that Heero punched him in front of the whole campus. Duo made a convincing act that they were through. 

Duo laid in his room. His hands behind his head as her staired up at the celing. Once again he was trapped by a promise he had made. _Promises can't be broken._ He rolled over and staired out the window. The door slamed and someone hung a peice of paper in his face. 

"I have something to cheer you up Donna." Jenny said in a singing voice. 

"Heero said he was sorry." Duo sat up to look at her. 

Scoffing she crossed her arms. "No. I don't know what you see in that abuser." She pawed over it and then smiled again. "Ok back to the fun part. James Samson you know the QB on the football team?" Duo nodded. "Well he's having a party and we're invited!" 

_Whoopie_ Duo rolled his eyes. "That's great!" He sounded really happy. "when is it?" 

"Tonight!" Duo froze he was goinging to talk to Heero about what had happened. Jenny dropped down beside him. "Listen James really wants you to be there. So we both have to go all right." Duo smiled and nodded. _I'll just talk to Heero another time._ Four hours later Heero was face to face with the door to Samson's house. He had waited for Duo for Two hours before going to look for him. Rumor around campus was that Duo was Samson's girl now. So he had gone straight to his house. Heero opened the door. The music was intense. It smelt of boozes. As he pushed though the crowd he could suddenly hear Duo. A coulpe of girl grabbed Heero's arm. He glared at them. 

"Come on I know you want some. Your girlfriend left ya two weeks ago and you need some really bad." 

He didn't hit they he just pulled away. Heero followed Duo's whoops and howlers to find the polit drunker that all get out and dancing really nasty with Samson. Heero walked over and grabbed Duo's shirt. 

"What do you think your doing?" He hissed. 

"Having a good time." Duo yelled. "Relax have a beer." Duo thrust the one he had into Heero's hand. 

"Ok we are leaving." 

"I don't want to go." 

"Well you're going anyways." 

A hand fell on Heero's shoulder. "She dosen't want to go with you now get lost." It was Samson. Heero wasn't in the mood to deal with this crap. He brought his fist up into Samson's jaw. The football player fell back to the floor. 

"We're leaving now!" Heero growled dragging the drunken Duo out to the car. Herro started up the car and spead away. 

"Duo what were you thinking? Samson might have noticed something about you that most girl's don't have. An where were you tonight? You said we had something to talk about." Heero looked over. Duo was asleep. He thought he was. 

Pulling over Heero checked Duo's paulse. It was faster than normal. His breathing was a little ragged. It was strange. He wasn't sure how much Duo had drank. He still could see Duo danceing with Samson and knew he had to be drunk off is ass to do it. Heero started driving towards a hospital. He wasn't taking any chances. Heero began to talk. 

"Duo I'm sorry I hit you. Not just the last time but all the times. You've never complained about it but this last time I saw the pure terror of me in your eyes. I need you to be ok. I don't know why but I just do. Hold on Duo." 

Duo moaned softly. Pain had engulfed his body and his eyes opened slightly. He turned to face Heero. The perfect solider could see the pain and fear in Duo's eyes. "I...I...I'm going to die Heero. I don't want to die." Duo laid across the seat his knees pulled to his chest. 

Heero staired at the trembleing Maxwell. He reached in the back and brought a blanket up. Wrapping it around Duo Heero pulled him closer. "Just stay with me Duo, alright? I won't let you die." Duo leaned into Heero's protective hold. It was strange but He didn't mind. Heero slamed on the brakes and picked up Duo. He carried the shaking, sweating boy into the hospital. Three nurses and a doctor took Duo and left a worried Heero. 

As Time past Heero felt his heart pain. _Why am I so worried about him now. I mean three months ago I was a cold as I ever was but then something happened. Duo started looking at me differently. He always blushed when I was around. He seamed weak and helpless not like the god of death._ Heero froze. Death. Normaly it didn't bother him but now, now Duo might be dieing and he wasn't sure why. 

Almost and hour later Heero finnaly called the others and told them about Duo. They were coming as soon as they got around. As he wandered down the halls a hand fell on his shoulder. Turning Heero staired at the face of a doctor. 

"Are you Heero Yuy?" Heero nodded. He didn't want to speak. "Your friend is inroom 204. It was lucky you got her here. It looks like she had injested posion." 

"So Duo's going to be ok?" The doctor nodded. Heero took off running towards the room. Something seamed strange the doctor had refered to Duo as her and she. Couldn't he tell Duo was a guy. He found the room and opened the door. Here lay Duo. He still had the fake cleavege on. _Maybe the doctor only had to do a stomach pump and didn't remove anything._ Heero sat down next to the bed. Duo was breathing normaly. Taking his hand Heero smiled looking into his eyes. 

"Heero. Thank you." Duo whispered his voice gental. His eyes shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

So I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took so long I just had to get use to new work hours.


	6. What

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

Author's Note: Just a fair warning this chapter deals with yaoi.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

****

**Chapter Six: What**

****

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

Herro was barley awake. when he head voices. It sounded like Duo was talking to himself. One voice was a little more femine. He listened closely. 

"I'm sorry about this." 

"Duo You didn't know this would happpen." The more femine voice whispered. 

"Still I promised to protect you." 

"Shut up Maxwell. I'm just as old as you and I don't need your protection." 

"Dosen't look that way from where I'm standing." 

"Sue me!" The fem voice snapped. Heero felt the bed move where his hand rested. A pair of bare feet hit the floor. "So I screwed up once! So have you!" 

"Name once!" They seam to have forgotten Herro was there and were yelling. 

"How about when you Shot Herro!" 

Herro opened one eye. He almost stood up at what he saw. There on the other side of the bed was two Duos. The one that was in a hospital gown was a female the other was male. The she Duo was pointing at Heero. Male Duo staired at Herro with a worried look. 

"What don't want to admit I was right?" She turned to see Herro wake. 

The girl screamed. Jumping over the bed she kicked herro in the back of the head. Herro who had been stunded tumbled to the ground. 

"That was smooth." The male Duo laughed. 

"Shut up and get lost!" 

Nearly two hours later Herro woke up in a hospital bed. Did his head ever hurt. He sat up and rubbed his head. Beside his bed stood Duo. A smiled crossed the Maxwell's face. Herro looked over Duo he looked like a girl. It suddenly came back to him. 

"What in God's name is going on?!" He yelled standing. 

Herro wavered a little and Duo caught him. "What are you talking about Herro? Did that fall rattle something loose up there?" Duo said laughing. 

"You know what I mean!" Herro snapped in Duo's ear. "That other you you were talking to." 

Duo laughed. "Man You must have knocked something loose. Another me? I don't think the world could stand it." 

"Damn it Duo! Don't lie!" 

"I'm not! And how dare you call me one" Duo lost his cool. He could stand anything but someone calling him a liar. He suddenly bacme calm and sat Herro on the hospital bed. Taking Herro's hands in his own he looked at Herro. "I promise you Herro, there isn't someone else exactly like me out there." 

Herro saw the blush on Duo's cheeks. He leaned closer. Herro's face was even with Duo's. He saw that Duo was about to pull back. In one swift movement Herro had pulled Duo into a kiss. Duo was suprised then Herro just let him sit back in the chair. Duo's fingers touched his lips. THe pressure Herro put there still lingered. 

"Who posioned you?" 

Duo snapped back to reality. "I'm not sure I was kind of wasted last night." Duo closed his eyes and shook his head. "I remember Jenny handing me a few beers the rest I got from Samson. It had to been one of them." 

"Oz must have caught on we take the place out tonight." Herro said getting dressed. 

Duo looked up ad He started to pull his shirt on. Shivering Duo could fell the fires from his past burning again. "Where do you want them planted Herro?" 

"After we talk to the others well plant them all at once." 

"Right." 

They headed out of the room. _Why in the world did I kiss Duo for? He just looked so cute there with that promising face. I couldn't help myself._ He looked at Duo but he turned his face away. 

_Herro I can't look at you with out thinking about that kiss. This is so wrong. I'm falling in love with Herro. He's in love with Relena._ Duo shook his head clearing it. _This is going to be hard to explain if any of the guys hear about this._

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's short but there is one more chapter after this. and that one is going to be a little long.


	7. Secrets Reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

Author's Note: There is one more chapter after this please remember to read and review.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

****

**Chapter Seven: Secrets Reveled**

****

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

Duo leaned against a building. A dark shadow casted across his face. Nothing was right. Herro kissing him., having to blow up the college. What was even stranger was Duo's feelings right now. He staired up at the dark sky. It was going to rain. 

_What am I going to do? I can't risk telling Herro the truth and if I tell **him** what happened he'll have a fit. After I set the bomb I'll just disappear. He'll take back over and Herro_ A buzzing sound pulled Duo from his toughts. Answering his phone Duo nodded. In two minutes they were to set the bombs. Closing his phone he dialed a number. 

"Listen I want you to be at the south end of the north campus in one minute." He closed his phone. 

A sound caught his ear. Duo pulled his gun and aimed it at the bush. A rabbit scampered out. He laughed and shook his head. A gun shot echoed and Duo gripped his side. "Damn!" he turned to see a woman. 

"Jenny, You." 

"Shut up Maxwell." Jenny said with a sly smile aiming the gun again. "I'm suprised you're still alive. The posion should have killed you. There was enouth to knock down a horse." She shrugged. "Hey but Want something done right you got ta do it yourself." 

Duo raised his gun and fired barring the slug in Jenny's shoulder. The girl yelled and pulled back holding her shoulder. Standing Duo took the bomb from his pocket. setting it up he felt a bullet hit his leg. Winicing he armed the bomb and set the two minute count. Turning he shot Jenny in the leg. She collapsed the to ground. 

"You'll kill us both." Jenny scream. 

The Maxwell only laughed. "So your point is?" 

"Duo!" 

His head jerked around. There was Herro running towards them. "Shit. Herro what in hell are you doing?" He asked a Herro knelt next to him. 

"I came to get you." 

"Aw Herro came to save his girlfriend." Jenny purred forcing herself up. 

"What are you talking about? Duo's a guy." 

Jenny laughed at the two of them. "You are the perfect solider. I thought you would have seen through her tangled web of lies." She focused in on Duo. "Tell me if you are a guy why do you have breasts?" 

"Their Fake." Herro said. He looked at Duo. "Show her Duo." Duo looked away. "Duo." Herro whispered. His shoulders began to shake and tears slid down his face. 

"Angel!" Herro looked up. There before his eyes was another Duo. Male. Just like at the hospital. "Angel?" He looked at the Maxwell in his arms. A nod was all he got. 

Angel noticed the timer on the bomb. Her eyes widened. "Duo!" She jerked her head around. "Get Herro and yourself out of her. The bomb is going to go off." 

Herro still in a daze felt someone lift him from the ground. "Herro come on we have to leave." The Perfect solider looked at Duo then back at Angel. Her eyes full of tears pleaded for him to leave. 

"Angel I...." 

"Damn it Herro just go. You don't even know me." She yelled. 

Herro felt Duo pull his arm and they took off running. The pain that pulsed in Herro's heart was almost unbearable. At the sound of the exploding bomb Herro's knees gave way. He fell and a few tears slid down his cheeks. "Angel." He whispered. Looking up He saw Duo was cring openly and just staring at the smoke. 

Hours later back at Quatre's mansion Duo explained the whole situation to them. He had wanted to spend some time with Hilde to propose and didn't want to be called for a mission. So he had his sister play him for the three months before the mission and the mission itself. He never ment for anthing to happen to her or to hurt any one of them. 


	8. The First Kiss of a Life Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the last chapter hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. This is really kind of sappy. My endings alwasys ende up like that. No clue why.

* * *

**Secrets A Maxwell Keeps**

**Chapter Eight: Gone but not Forever**

**By: Shadow Starshooter**

Duo Maxwell, the real Duo Maxwell staired at Herro Yuy. The perfect solider, The scilent one, the one who had his heart stolen by Angel Maxwell was just sitting there. Angel Maxwell a violet eyed, brown haired woman that was gone. She had left two months ago. Herro had never let anything distract him but now nothing could pull him out of his darkened mood.

Duo stood and wandered out the door. He walked into town. A soft hand caught his arm.

"How's he doing?" The voice distant and wanting.

"Not to well. He fell for you Angel. He fell hard."

"How could he? He doesn't know me Duo." She shivered still remembering his kiss.

"Angel you have to go see him."

"I can't!" She snapped stairing her brother down. "I took a risk just seeing you again." She took a ragged breath. "Oz knows I'm alive, now. I have to be more careful."

"There is a difference between being careful and ripping someone apart from the inside." Duo grabbed his sister by the shoulders and locked eyes with her. "You have no right to just leave him thinking your dead!"

"Duo... please." A single tear slid down her cheek. "I...I just can't face him. It's better if he thinks I'm dead."

"Damn it, Angel!" Duo shoved her hard back and she connected with the wall. She slid to the ground. "I know what it's like to think youre dead. It will kill him!" Standing she brushed herself off and started to walk away. "Angel."

She stopped dead. "Go home Duo love the life you have and just don't forget I'm always in the shadows." Angel listened to Duo walking away. Her shoulders began to quiver and her knees gave away. Tears poured over her cheeks.

Herro looked out the window. Duo had come back more than three hours ago yet Herro wanted Angel to come following him so badly. As he was heading back inside he spotted a shadow form of a woman on the wall. She stood there. Long hair loose in the wind.

Herro ran down the stairs to the front gate. "Angel, Angel! Are you there?" There was no answer. Turning back towards the house he felt his heart sink deeper. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around him. Hands crossed over his cheast and a head rested on his back. Herro's body went tense.

"It's all right Herro." The voice only a whisper. "I'm not dead. I'm alive. And I want to be alive with you. I'm so tired. Tired of hiding and running. I want a life. One with you. If you'l have me."

Herro turned around and looked at Angel. Her eyes were looked as if she was going to cry. He placed his and on her cheek and raised her head. A tear slid down her face. "Don't cry Angel." His voice was shaky. He wasn't sure how long he could trust it. "I want you by my side. For as long as you want to be." He leaned close and pressed his lips to her. Wrapping his arms around her held he so she didn't disapper this time.


End file.
